MiniZ OS de l'Avent
by Gylliweed
Summary: Un MiniZ-OS chaque jour avant Noël, où l'on retrouve toute la famille Potter-Malfoy pour un mois de Décembre mouvementé !
1. 1 Décembre

Pour l'histoire, j'ai encore (à mon âge!) un calendrier de l'avent (c'est mon grand-père qui me l'offre). Mais je crois qu'il ne me voit pas très bien grandir parce que j'ai reçu un calendrier ''Princesses Disney''... Mais bon, du chocolat reste du chocolat, alors j'ai accepté =P

Sauf que ! Ce matin j'ai eu une très mauvaise surprise car la case numéro 1 ne contenait pas de chocolat mais... une bague de princesse. Dépitée, j'ai du me résoudre à ne pas avoir de chocolat en ce 1er Décembre. Demain, je vous dirais si toutes les cases sont piégées de la même manière... C'est encore un mystère. x)

En espérant que les Z-OS aient toujours quelques lecteurs, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

oOo

1er Décembre

oOo

-Les calendriers ! s'exclama Nat en descendant les escaliers précipitamment.

-Ne cours pas, le prévint Harry juste derrière lui.

Pour une fois, il n'avait eut aucun mal à réveiller son plus jeune fils avant qu'il aille à l'école. Celui ci avait bondi de sous ses couettes pour courir hors de la chambre.

On était le premier jour du mois de Décembre, celui où Noël commençait à se faire une place dans les maisons, et où l'on commençait à ouvrir ses calendriers de l'avent.

Harry s'était levé avant les autres ce matin là afin de placer sur la table les cinq calendriers qu'il avait acheté la veille.

-J'en ai qu'un seul ? demanda Nat en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Le père regarde le petit garçon blond avec un air réprobateur, mais répondit tout de même, résigné :

-Les autres calendriers devraient arriver par hiboux.

-Ah quand même, fit Nat avec soulagement avant que Harry ne l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Toi alors ! Un seul calendrier de l'avent est pourtant bien suffisant tu sais.

Nat hocha la tête négativement, ouvrit la première case afin d'en sortir son chocolat en forme de cloche, et l'avala avec un air de contentement.

Ce fut au tour de Jamy d'entrer dans la cuisine.

-Oh chouette ! dit-il en souriant lorsqu'il vit les calendriers posés sur la table. Mamy va aussi encore nous en donner un de plus ?

-Sans aucun doute, grogna Harry en maudissant Molly, puis Narcissa, de gâter autant leurs petits-enfants.

Jamy mit un certain temps à trouver la case numéro un, mais quand il eut réussi, il mangea son chocolat avec autant de plaisir que son petit frère.

-Papa... grogna une voix venant du couloir.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, et vit Ely portant sur ses bras quatre hiboux chargés de paquets.

Ensemble, ils réussirent à éviter les coups de bec, à délester les hiboux et enfin, à les faire sortir de la maison, bien que Coqcigrue ne semblait vouloir quitter la chaleur de l'intérieur.

-Alors, alors ? voulut savoir Nat en sautillant sur sa chaise.

-Il y a quatre calendriers de la part de Molly, énuméra Harry en lisant les mots accrochés aux paquets, un de Narcissa pour Nat, un autre de Ron pour Jamy et un dernier de Blaise encore pour Nat.

-J'ai deux calendriers, fit Ely avec satisfaction alors qu'il mangeait ses deux chocolats.

-Et moi trois ! rétorqua Jamy.

-Et moi quatre ! s'exclama de sa voix aigu Nat, ivre de bonheur.

-C'est pas juste, maugréa Jamy.

-C'est pas parce que Narcissa pense que tu es trop grand maintenant, le rassura Harry.

-Et pas Molly ? s'étonna Ely. Elle m'en envoie toujours à moi, et j'ai 17 ans.

-Tu sais, Molly nous envoie encore un calendrier, à moi et à Ron, répondit Harry en riant.

Ce fut, enfin, au tour de Draco d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il n'était habituellement pas de très bonne humeur au réveil mais ce matin là fut pire encore.

-Pourquoi j'ai qu'un seul calendrier ? s'exclama t-il avec indignation après avoir pris connaissance de la situation. Jamy en a trois et Nat en a même quatre !

-Tu aurais voulu que ta mère t'en envoie un ? rétorqua Harry.

Ely cacha son sourire dans son bol de chocolat.

-Même à moi elle m'en a pas donné, confirma Jamy. Je suis trop grand.

-Mais pourquoi même toi Harry, tu en as deux ? demanda Draco, dépité.

-Parce que Molly me considère comme un enfant, tout comme Ron. Toi bien sur, tu es trop vieux et adulte pour ce genre de choses, ajouta t-il avec un sourire amusé. J'ai même failli ne pas t'en acheter alors tu devrais te montrer satisfait !

Draco ne répondit rien, mais son désaccord était clairement visible sur son visage.

Nat, en voyant son père regarder d'un air maussade sa tasse de café, fut prit d'un élan de pitié. Avec regret mais détermination, il se délesta de l'un de ses quatre chocolats et le tendit à son père.

Draco aurait pu être vexé d'être ainsi prit pour un enfant, mais sachant quel sacrifice faisant Nat, il se contenta d'accepter le présent et de le manger avant que son fils ne change d'avis.

oOo

Bonne soirée ! :)


	2. 2 Décembre

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Merci à ceux qui ont laissés des reviews pour le premier z-OS de hier =) J'ai remarqué que la même réaction est revenue : ''Mais moi aussi j'ai un calendrier !'' XD Merci, je me sens soutenue grâce à vous maintenant ! x)

Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis en alert. Et si vous n'avez pas le temps de laisser une review complète, laissez juste un '':)'' pour dire si vous avez aimé : c'est rapide et ça me fait plaisir quand même ! ;)

Pour comprendre quelques détails de cet OS là, vous pouvez aller lire avant le Z-OS chapitre 10 (de l'autre fic) : ''Moi aussi je faisais des bêtises !''.

oOo

2 Décembre

oOo

-Allez regarder la télé les garçons, dit Hermione, on vous appellera quand il faudra manger.

Ce soir là, la famille Potter-Malfoy mangeait chez Ron et Hermione.

Nat et Jamy se retrouvaient seuls, leur cousine Rose étant partie chez une amie.

Alors que les adultes s'assoyaient à table, Harry remarqua dans la cuisine un calendrier de l'avent encore emballé.

-Hermione, j'espère que ce calendrier n'est pas pour Nat, prévint-il.

Son amie expliqua avec un sourire amusé qu'il était pour son filleul, le fils de Bill et Fleur.

-Heureusement, Nat est vraiment trop gâté, soupira Harry. Il a eu quatre calendriers, et ses frères en ont eu moins que lui.

-Ely n'était pas à Poudlard hier ? s'étonna Hermione.

Harry grogna :

-Non, il était à la maison.

-Il s'est fait exclure de Poudlard ?

Draco tempéra :

-Seulement pour deux jours. Et il est rentré ce matin au Château.

-Et qu'a t-il fait pour en arriver là ? demanda Hermione.

-''Atteinte à la pudeur'' selon Mcgonagall. On l'a vu en train de... Enfin, il était dans les vestiaires de Quidditch avec l'attrapeuse de l'équipe.

-Mais je croyais que lui et le fils de Goyle...

-Moi aussi Hermione, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. Il n'a pas été désagréable quand il est rentré, seulement réservé. Je préfère attendre qu'il m'en parle lui même.

Ely et le fils de Goyle sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, ce qui avait déjà causé plusieurs problèmes à leurs parents. (1) Que Ely se soit fait prendre avec une autre personne n'avait rien de rassurant pour Harry et Draco.

-Je suppose que Draco l'a sévèrement puni, fit tout de même Ron avec un sourire.

-Bien sur ! Je lui ai dit qu'il méritait bien sa punition si il avait réussi à se faire prendre. Ça lui apprendra à être discret quand il recommencera...

Son mari l'arrêta d'un claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

-Ça n'est pas drôle Draco.

-Enfin, on ne va pas lui interdire d'avoir une vie sexuelle, rétorqua celui ci.

Harry soupira en expliquant :

-J'ai l'impression que c'est ce que les autres attendent de nous : que nos trois fils soient homosexuels. Parfois, ajouta t-il, je me demande si il n'aurait pas fallu une présence féminine à la maison.

Une voix curieuse s'éleva du canapé dans le salon :

-T'aurais voulu qu'on soit des filles ?

Jamy s'était retourné vers la table, l'air d'avoir tout entendu de la conversation.

-Et moi qui croyais que vous n'écoutiez pas ! s'exclama Harry.

-Bin si on écoutait. Alors, tu voudrais qu'on soit des filles ?

Draco lança un regard à son mari qui signifiait ''Bravo de faire douter nos fils ! '', et Harry tenta de rassurer son fils :

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Et je suis heureux d'avoir eu trois garçons...

-On pourrait avoir une petite sœur alors ! le coupa Nat en entrant à son tour dans la conversation. On aurait une fille à la maison, et on pourrait jouer avec en plus, comme un chat !

Harry blanchit, alors que Ron pouffait de rire derrière sa main. Draco reprit la situation en main :

-Nat, je ne crois pas que tu auras une petite sœur, je préfère encore avoir un chat.

-Et tu sais Harry, continua Hermione plus doucement, ça n'est pas parce que toi et Draco êtes mariés que Ely sort avec le fils de Goyle.

-C'est parce que c'est un adolescent, approuva Draco. Regarde, nous à son âge...

-Ah non ! Tu vas arrêter de raconter à tout le monde ce que nous avons fait à Poudlard !

-Comme si c'était un mystère, glissa Ron.

-De quoi ? Demanda Jamy, impatient d'en savoir plus.

-T'as fait des bêtises Papa Ry ? s'étonna Nat. Mais t'es trop gentil pour faire des bêtises !

Harry grogna à ses fils de retourner à la télévision, gêné par le regard coquin que lui lança son mari.

-Harry gentil ? Soupira Ron. On aura tout entendu !

oOo

(1) Voir l'explication dans le Z-OS dont je vous parle dans l'intro.

Je suis désolé, j'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé plein de fautes =S

À demain ! =D


	3. 3 Décembre

Malédiction ! Il s'est avéré que mon calendrier de l'avent ne renferme pas UN SEUL chocolat ! Face à l'horreur de cette révélation, je n'ai pu que supplier ma mère de m'en acheter un nouveau =P

Du coup, en manque de chocolat aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de faire des fondants au nutella, et là, les problèmes ont commencés : Dans ces fondants, il y avait également des noisettes et... je me suis découvert une allergie aux noisettes quand ma gorge a commencé à enfler dangereusement... C'est moche la vie (surtout qu'à cause de ça, je suis obligée de ne manger QUE de la soupe ce soir !)

Ouaip, j'ai une malédiction sur moi en ce moment, et elle m'empêche de manger du chocolat en toute sérénité X'(

J'espère que vous en tout cas, vous profitez bien de vos chocolats et de ces MiniZ-OS ! =)

oOo

3 Décembre :

oOo

-C'est qui le bébé ?

-C'est Jésus, répondit Harry en réaffirmant sa prise autour de Nat.

-Pourquoi il est dans un lit en paille ? Et pourquoi il est tout nu ? demanda le petit garçon dans les bras de son père.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder la question de Dieu avec son fils de cinq ans, alors qu'ils étaient en plein dans un marché de Noël et que le vendeur de crèche les fixait.

-Et bien, c'est une longue histoire... Je te raconterais ça à la maison, fit Harry en évitant le sujet.

-Jésus, coupa le vendeur en s'adressant à Nat, est le fils de Dieu et celui qui a péri sur la croix...

-Je ne vous ai pas rien demandé, rétorqua Harry. Mon fils n'a pas besoin d'entendre des histoires de meurtres et de résurrection à son âge.

-Vous vous trompez, lui répondit simplement l'homme. Et vous feriez mieux d'éduquer votre fils plus convenablement.

Nat monta aussitôt à la défense de son père :

-Je suis bien éduqué moi ! Et mon papa au moins, il me fait pas dormir tout nu dans un sac de paille, j'ai le droit à un vrai lit et à un pyjama !

Harry s'éloigna du stand sans un regard pour le vendeur vexé, avec un petit garçon outré dans les bras.

oOo

-Beurk, c'est dégueu !

Le couple qui s'embrassait n'entendit même pas la remarque de Jamy. Son père lui, l'entendit et il lui fit un regard noir.

-Pas de gros mot, prévint Draco.

-Mais c'est vrai ! Moi, j'embrasserais jamais personne, assura l'enfant.

-Tu ne diras plus ça dans quelques années, le contredit Draco avec un sourire amusé.

-Ah non, moi, je sais que je trouve ça vraiment trop affreux.

-Qu'est ce qui est trop affreux ? voulut savoir une voix derrière eux.

Jamy se retourna et vit son autre père arriver avec Nat dans les bras.

-Bin, les bisous avec...

Le mot eut du mal à sortir, bloqué par le dégoût de Jamy.

-... La langue.

-Moi je connais ça ! s'exclama Nat. J'ai même déjà fait l'amour avec Lucie dans les toilettes à l'école ! (1)

-Pardon ? cria Draco.

Plusieurs passants se retenaient de rire alors que Nat tentait d'expliquer l'impossible à ses parents :

-Mais si ! Elle m'a expliqué comment on fait. En fait, c'est facile, il faut juste sortir la langue et...

-Pitié, qu'il se taise, gémit Draco alors que Nat parlait de plus en plus fort.

-...et se faire un bisou après. Mais on l'a fait que une fois parce que c'était vraiment horrible ! finit-il avec une grimace.

-T'as vu, j'avais raison, confirma Jamy d'un ton docte. Embrasser, c'est dégoutant.

Il avait bientôt onze ans, et savait déjà que son frère se trompait sur ce qu'était ''faire l'amour'', mais il était heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour le soutenir. Ses parents s'embrassaient souvent quand ils pensaient être seuls, alors il savait que le soutien ne viendrait pas de ce côté là de la famille.

oOo

Plus tard, alors que le sapin avait été acheté, Nat se rendit dans la chambre de son frère.

Il avait une question à lui poser car il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-C'est un bonbon, si tu veux que je réponde, demanda d'abord Jamy.

Nat grommela pour la forme, mais trouva le prix raisonnable par rapport à celui que lui même pratiquait.

-J'ai pas compris, dit-il finalement, pourquoi quand moi j'ai fais l'amour avec Lucie, on a pas fait de bruit du tout ?

Jamy vit ce que son frère sous-entendait. Les drôles de bruits qui s'échappaient parfois de la chambre parentale n'avaient échappé à personne.

Mais en bon protecteur de l'innocence de son petit frère, Jamy répondit :

-C'est parce qu'ils sont vieux tu sais. Alors ils ont du mal à sortir la langue, ça demande des efforts et du coup, ils sont essoufflés rapidement.

Nat hocha la tête avec satisfaction, puis demanda :

-Et tu sais qui c'est Dieu ?

Le sujet était d'une tout autre importance, et Jamy demanda trois bonbons et un caramel à son frère.

S'ensuivit alors une discussion métaphysique de la plus haute importance entre les deux frères.

oOo

(1) Ça c'est du vécu, entendue de la bouche même de ma petite sœur x)

A demain ! =)


	4. 4 Décembre

Je suis trop feignante pour faire une note ce soir, alors je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture ! =)

oOo

4 Décembre

oOo

Comme chaque année, Harry commença la lecture de la "Lettre au Père Noël" de Draco, sachant que comme à son habitude, son mari n'allait faire que râler.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_Harry, _

_Ou plutôt, mon cher petit Papa Noël,_

_C'est franchement agaçant de toujours devoir faire cette lettre au Père Noël ! Surtout que _toi_, tu ne l'écris jamais sous prétexte que tu connais le Père Noël personnellement et que tu n'as pas besoin de faire une lettre. Quand je pense que Nat croit à tes histoires en plus... D'ailleurs, c'est amusant de voir que Nat croit encore au Père Noël avec autant de ferveur alors qu'il commence déjà à manipuler son entourage tel un Serpentard. _

_J'ai pas envie de faire ma liste de cadeaux : tu n'en tiendrais pas compte de toute façon. Chaque année, j'ai beau de te demander des cadeaux, tu t'obstines à vouloir me faire des surprises ! _

_Draco_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Harry soupira quand il eu finit de lire la lettre de son irrécupérable mari.

Il ouvrit celle de Jamy, se préparant à devoir déchiffrer l'écriture de son fils : Jamy ne semblait pas comprendre l'utilité de la ponctuation et ces phrases étaient toujours trop longues.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_Papa, _

_C'est nul qu'on est encore obligé d'écrire des lettres au Père Noël parce que moi je suis grand, j'y crois plus depuis longtemps alors c'est trop embêtant de devoir écrire juste parce que Nat croit encore au Père Noël _

_En plus, c'est toujours la même chose avec moi vu que je suis né le 7 Décembre je sais jamais quoi demander et cette année j'ai très envie d'un lit superposé mais comme j'ai pas d'autre idée, ça veut dire que j'aurais pas de cadeau trop cool pour mon anniversaire _

_Donc je veux un lit pour Noël et aussi des bonbons avec Mamy Molly, un balai avec Tonton Ron même si je sais que tu seras pas d'accord _

_Ely m'a dit quand il était à la maison que je suis grand maintenant et que je dois vous faire des cadeaux à toi et à Papa Draco et à Ely et même à Nat sauf que je sais pas quoi faire est ce que tu peux me donner des idées _

_Et aussi c'est pas juste que c'est toujours moi qui doit écrire la lettre de Nat_

_Voilà_

_Jamy_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Une bonne chose à propos de Jamy, il adorait se plaindre, mais n'était pas très exigeant. En général, il ne demandait qu'un seul cadeau pour Noël et pour son anniversaire. Il demandait également un balai chaque année mais comme il n'avait que 10 ans, Harry avait toujours refusé.

Il prit enfin la lettre de Nat, qui fut tout aussi dure à déchiffrer car c'était Jamy qui écrivait les souhaits de son petit frère.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_Père Noël_

_Je suis un peu déçu de toi cette année parce que tu as encore oublié une partie de ma liste et même si t'es pas aussi riche que mes parents tu es le Père Noël et tu pourrais quand même faire des efforts_

_Alors merci quand même pour mes cadeaux de l'année dernière et pour cette année je vais te redemander toutes les choses que tu m'avais oublié_

_Je veux une licorne pour quelle m'amène à l'école et que tout le monde soit jaloux de moi_

_Je veux une baguette magique parce que Papa Draco m'a appris le sortilège Evanesco et que j'ai envie de l'essayer sur le poisson de Ely_

_Je veux un chaudron pour faire des potions parce que tonton Severus m'a dit qu'il m'apprendrait à faire la potion de la Mort Subite_

_Je veux aussi une petite sœur pour jouer avec elle _

_Ou un chat alors c'est la même chose_

_Merci Père Noël _

_Nat_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire les courses de Noël maintenant.

oOo

=) ?


	5. 5 Décembre

Je suis désolée de poster si tard, mais j'ai eu plein de problèmes ce soir, surtout dû mon dossier de ''Méthodologie professionnelle'' que je devais imprimer ce soir. J'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux, j'en peux plus de travailler sur ce truc ! *deviens folle*

J'espère que vous aimerez cet OS quand même, et je suis désolée mais je ne répondrais pas aux reviews ce soir (je dois aller maintenant me faire engueuler par mon père pour avoir imprimé environs 50 feuilles inutiles =S) Sachez que vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir et que quand je vous lis, j'aimerais bien devenir Wonder Woman pour pouvoir écrire plein d'histoire rien que pour vous faire plaisir !

oOo

5 Décembre

oOo

-Bonjour Harry, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

Harry eut un sourire.

-Bien sur que non Dumbledore, entrez ! Je suis seul cet après midi.

-Les enfants sont encore à l'école je suppose ?

-Oui, et Draco travaille.

Harry fit entrer le directeur de Poudlard dans son salon et commença à lui préparer une tasse de thé.

-J'espérais bien te trouver seul, lui dit le vieil homme, j'aimerais te parler du réveillon de Noël.

-Vous ne le passez pas à Poudlard ? demanda Harry, étonné.

-Si, bien sur. En fait, je venais te proposer mes services...

Harry lui servit son thé en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vos services ?

-Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup passer voir toute la famille pendant la soirée du Réveillon mais... déguisé en Père Noël.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

-Vous voulez venir déposer les cadeaux pendant le repas ? Mais selon la tradition, le Père Noël passe pendant que les gens dorment.

-Je sais mais je suis sur que cela fera plaisir aux plus jeunes. Nat croit encore à la magie de Noël, il sera ravi de voir celui qui lui apporte ses cadeaux.

Harry eut un sourire en coin en repensant à la lettre au ''Père Noël'' de son fils. Dumbledore avait intérêt à lui ramener une licorne si il ne voulait pas se faire massacrer.

-Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Cela fera rire tout le monde.

-Oui. Et je pense pouvoir dire que je ferais un excellent Père Noël, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire satisfait.

Harry s'amusa de voir les yeux brillants de joie du vieux Directeur.

-Pourquoi ne avoir proposé de le faire l'année dernière, si ça vous fait autant plaisir ?

-Oh, j'étais chez les Bones l'année dernière. C'est Susan (1) qui m'avait demandé de passé chez elle, et je dois avouer que j'ai pris goût à me déguiser.

Harry hocha la tête, ne s'étonnant même pas de l'enthousiasme de Dumbledore. Celui ci sirota son thé et demanda finalement avec toute son innocence :

-J'ai entendu dire Luna et Neville faisait Noël avec leur enfants en France. Crois-tu que... tu pourrais leur parler de mes services ?

Cette fois ci, Harry éclata franchement de rire.

oOo

Tss, Dumbledore... =P

(1) Oui oui, la Susan de mon autre fiction sur ''avant les Miniz-OS'' ! ;)

Bonne nuit ! =)


	6. 6 Décembre

Je suis dég, j'ai perdue mes feuilles où j'avais écrit tous les Miniz-Os de l'Avent =( Du coup, j'ai dû tout réécrire de tête. J'ai eu un exam ce matin, j'ai un dossier à rendre pour demain, plus un autre exam et enfin, un commentaire à rendre... Souhaitez moi bonne chance =S

De nouvelles avancées du côté de Ely ce soir... =P

oOo

6 Décembre

oOo

Ely était un adolescent organisé.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre de son père Harry, il avait décidé de profiter de la sortie prévue à Pré-au-lard pour acheter les cadeaux de Noël de toute la famille.

Il soupira en pensant à ce qu'il devrait acheter pour faire plaisir à tout le monde.

Ses parents avaient été clairs : ils ne voulaient rien.

_...Tu sais que le nouvel album des Bizarr' Sisters est sorti hier ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était génial, et pas cher en plus de ça ! Ron l'a acheté chez Fleury et Bott pour seulement 5 gallions ! Mais je préfère que tu ne dépenses pas ton argent cette année, je suis déjà tellement heureux de t'avoir comme fils. D'ailleurs, la cinquième chanson de l'album des Bizarr' Sisters s'appelle ''À mon fils'', il faudrait vraiment que je l'écoute ! _

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi. _

_Je laisse un peu de place pour que ton Père puisse t'écrire._

_~.~  
><em>

_Ely, Harry m'a dit que je ne devais pas demander de cadeau de Noël ; que ta présence dans nos vies était suffisante. Après y avoir réfléchi, je me suis dit que depuis que tu étais à Poudlard, nous n'avions plus ta présence chaque jour et qu'il fallait donc rétribution. Si tu pouvais me trouver de l'encre invisible, tu serais le meilleur des enfants. _

_PS : Et pense à cet album des Bizarr' Sisters pour ton père. Il n'arrête pas d'en parler avec insistance et je lui ai déjà trouvé un cadeau. _

oOo

Après avoir acheté ce que ces parents lui demandaient, il chercha des cadeaux pour ses frères. Il savait que Nat rêvait d'avoir une licorne, mais cela ne passait pas dans son budget. Il lui acheta une fausse baguette magique et choisit de prendre à Jamy un chapeau des Canons de Chudley, son équipe préférée puisqu'elle était également celle de son parrain Ron.

-Pourquoi est ce que c'est à moi de tout porter, grommelait Teddy Lupin à côté de lui.

-Parce que je l'ai décidé.

Teddy soupira.

-Tu es vraiment désagréable depuis que tu t'es fait larguer tu sais ?

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard noir.

-Et toi tu es un abruti.

-Oh, je devrais peut-être faire semblant que tout va bien ? Je vais te le répéter : Depuis que Jordan t'a jeté, tu es devenu un parfait crétin ! (1) Et tu t'es trouvé soudainement attiré par les filles et par les baises rapides dans des endroits sordides.

-Je n'avais jamais dit que je n'aimais pas les filles ! répliqua Ely.

-Non c'est vrai, tu m'avais toujours dit être Jordanophile.

-Je t'emmerde Teddy !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'a demandé de faire les courses de Noël avec toi, parce ce que je suis redoutablement intelligent et que je ne veux que ton bien.

-La ferme, répondit Ely avec un sourire. Et rends moi mes cadeaux, je vais les porter.

-Tu sais que tu es un mélange horrible de tes deux parents, analysa Teddy. Aveugle et idiot comme mon parrain, et arrogant comme Oncle Draco ! Alors... Comment comptes tu te faire pardonner ?

-Pourquoi me ferais-je pardonner ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-Oh c'est vrai, tu es juste incapable de sortir avec Jordan devant tout le monde. D'ailleurs, ça te fout tellement les jetons que vous avez fait l'amour sous la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle.

-Oh ça va. De toute façon, je crois qu'il ne voudra plus de moi après mon expulsion à cause de...(1)

Ely laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-Mouais, acquiesça Teddy. Ça, c'était vraiment dégoûtant.

Son ami resta un moment silencieux. Ils marchaient en direction de Poudlard, les bras chargés des cadeaux qu'ils avaient achetés pour Noël.

-Alors, demanda finalement Ely. Je fais quoi ?

Teddy prit son temps avant de répondre :

-Tu trouves un moyen de l'amener dans ton lit et vous vous réconciliez sur l'oreiller. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a une fascination pour ton postérieur. Peut-être que si tu lui montrais tes ''atouts'', il serait plus apte à entendre tes excuses ?

-... Et l'autre solution ?

-Tu l'invites chez toi le soir du Réveillon. Pour lui montrer que tu es prêt à assumer d'être en couple avec lui.

-Mais toute la famille sera là...

-Et toute la famille sait aussi que vous couch...

-Oui bon, le coupa Ely. Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

-N'oublies pas, répéta son ami, n'hésite pas à utiliser tes avantages naturels.

-Tu parles de mon humour mordant, de mon esprit vif et de ma langue acérée ?

Teddy préféra lui taper les fesses.

-De ta langue peut-être, mais en d'autres circonstances...

oOo

(1) Jordan Goyle, dont j'ai fait allusion dans un précèdent OS de l'Avent (où Ely a été expulsé de Poudlard pour avoir couché avec une fille dans les vestiaires de Quidditch) et dans un Miniz-OS.


	7. 7 Décembre

Ça y est ! J'ai fait mes exams du mois de Décembre, rendu mes copies, finis les dossiers... Moi je dis, Amen.

Aujourd'hui : L'anniversaire de Jamy !

oOo

7 Décembre

oOo

-Papa, tu n'as pas intérêt à ...

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Joyeux anniver...

-Trop la honte, gémit Jamy en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Presque tout le monde à table semblait avoir suivi Harry dans sa chanson. Seuls Severus et Draco fixaient avec dégout les autres invités entonner à plein poumons ce chant traditionnel.

Quand il eu terminé de se ridiculiser, Harry tendit le gâteau vers son fils.

-Maintenant, il faut souffler les bougies !

Jamy aurait bien voulu résister, mais une lueur dans le regard de son père l'en empêcha. Harry Potter _voulait _que son fils suive la tradition et il était prêt à utiliser la force pour y arriver.

-Moi, moi je veux le faire !

-Non, Nat, c'est l'anniversaire de ton frère.

Finalement, se fut avec le visage en feu qu'il souffla sur les bougies, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas cracher sur le gâteau. Tout le monde applaudi et Ron le serra même dans ses bras en s'exclamant d'un ton ému :

-Mon filleul a onze ans ! Quand je pense que tu vas bientôt rentrer à Poudlard. Je pourrais te voir plus souvent et tu verras ce qu'on pourra rigoler ! (1)

Draco lui lança un regard désolé.

-Tu parles comme un gosse, Ron. Quand je pense que tu seras le professeur de balai de mon fils...

-Bon bon, les coupa Harry. On discutera de nos souvenirs plus tard ! Pour l'instant, il faut donner à Jamy son cadeau !

-Une vraie mère poule, grommela Ron en suivant tout de même son ami hors de table.

-Toujours en train d'étouffer ses enfants, approuva Draco à voix basse. Je pense qu'il tient ça de ta mère.

-Ma mère ne nous étouffe pas ! s'insurgea Ron.

-C'est vrai qu'elle t'achète encore un calendrier de l'Avent ? Demanda perfidement Draco.

Jamy cacha son sourire derrière sa main alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de sa chambre. Nat quant à lui, dépassa tout le monde afin de poster à côté de son Papa Ry.

-Hey ! Y a Papa Draco et Tonton Ron qui parlent sur toi d'abord !

Harry jeta un regard noir à son mari et à son meilleur ami. Draco fit discrètement un geste menaçant à son plus jeune fils, qui partit de cacher derrière son autre père en lui tirant la langue.

-Vas-y Jamy, fit finalement Harry en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

-Pourquoi il est ici et pas dans le salon... Oh ouais !

Harry regarda avec un sourire satisfait Jamy grimper sur son lit en hauteur afin de sauter dessus.

Draco vient derrière lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille pendant que tout le monde entrait dans la chambre pour admirer le lit superposé.

-Il ne l'avait pas demandé pour son anniversaire, remarqua le blond. Que va t-il avoir pour Noël alors ?

-Disons que je compte faire vous une surprise à tous, répondit évasivement Harry en se reposant contre son mari.

Jamy de son côté, se doutait également qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal derrière ce cadeau. Il n'avait demandé un lit que pour Noël. Pourquoi l'avait-il eu en avance ?

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma en lui. Non... Son père n'allait pas lui offrir un balai tout de même ?

Une chose était sûr, si son Papa Ry lui avait offert son gros cadeau de Noël plus tôt que prévu, c'était qu'il avait une surprise gigantesque à lui offrir.

oOo

(1) Dans un des Z-OS où je parle de Ron et de Jamy, ce dernier est déjà à Poudlard... C'est normal car les MiniZ-OS ne suivent pas forcément l'ordre du temps (ces z-OS de l'avent se passe donc avant certains z-OS normaux). On peut donc effectivement voir dans le chapitre 20 des z-OS ce que le duo Jamy-Ron peut faire de maléfique quand ils sont réunis =P

Encore et toujours merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer ! =D Message pour le petit groupe de revieuwers (qui se reconnaitront ;)) qui reviennent presque tous les jours : Z'êtes TroKool 8D


	8. 8 Décembre

Je me suis fait kidnapper hier soir, pour de vrai. J'ai été dormir chez une copine à l'improviste, mais je voulais d'abord repasser chez moi (pour poster le Z-OS) mais elle ne m'a pas laissé. Résultat, je me sentais trop coupable et j'ai dormi en jean ! (bah oui, j'avais aucun pyjama, pas de brosse à dent...) Je suis désolée =( Demain, j'aurais le temps d'écrire deux z-OS pour rattraper mon retard !

Demain d'ailleurs, je reprends mes leçons de conduites O.O Depuis que j'ai loupé mon permis, j'ai dû conduire environ... 4 fois. Ça va être drôle.

Donc demain, je répondrais aux reviews et vous donnerais pour me dédommager, 2 z-OS de l'Avent !

oOo

8 Décembre

oOo

-Ah, on est presque en week-end, soupira Jamy en posant son cartable dans le hall d'entrée.

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et aida Nat à enlever son manteau.

-Tu as beaucoup de devoirs à faire pour demain ? Demanda t-il.

-Un peu, répondit Jamy, mais j'ai hâte d'être enfin en vacances !

Nat était encore à un âge où aller à l'école était synonyme d'amusement et il partit donc dans la cuisine à la recherche de son goûter.

-Je t'aiderai à faire ton travail demain, continua Harry en allant à son tour vers la cuisine. C'est samedi ta fête d'anniversaire tu te rappelles ?

Jamy hocha la tête en souriant et vint s'asseoir à son côté de son frère en attendant que Harry leur prépare à manger.

Nat regardait avec envie son père attraper dans une étagère en hauteur les crêpes, le beurre et le chocolat.

-J'aimerais trop être grand, soupira t-il rêveusement. Je pourrais aller prendre des trucs dans le Placard.

-Y a pas de risques, se moqua Jamy à voix basse, tu va être encore longtemps un petit nain.

-Papa ! Jamy il a dit que...

-Je sais, j'ai entendu, le coupa Harry.

Et il fourra deux crêpes dans la bouche de ses fils afin qu'ils arrêtent de se chamailler.

-On 'a le 'aire en quelle couleur l'chapin ?

-Pas la bouche pleine Jamy, prévint machinalement Harry.

Le garçon avala difficilement sa bouché et reformula :

-On va le faire en quelle couleur le sapin ?

-En vert et archent ? Proposa Nat avant de recevoir un regard noir de son père parce qu'il parlait en mangeant.

-Ça ferait trop Serpentard, refusa Jamy. Et ça ferait des bagarres entre les invités le soir de Noël.

-Et si on mettait une crèche ? Proposa alors Nat.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-C'est à cause de ce que le vendeur t'a dit ? (cf : z-OS de l'Avent n°3)

-Mais non, c'est parce j'ai parlé avec Jamy de Jésus après. Et puis, j'aimerais bien aller à l'Église aussi.

-Pardon ? S'étouffa Harry.

-Bien oui, ça doit être cool d'être en conumion avec plein de gens, de partager sa joie et de se tenir la main pour aller au paradis.

Harry blêmit. Comment avait-il pu se fourrer de telles idées dans la tête ?

-Et puis... Jamy m'a dit que là-bas à l'Église, on nous donnait du pain et du jus de fruits.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement : Voilà qui était plus compréhensible. Il lança tout de même un regard noir à son second fils.

-Il ne faut pas toujours croire ton frère. Ce qu'on te donne à manger c'est de l'hostie, un pain sans goût, et du vin. Ils sont censés représenter le corps et le sang de Jésus... Tu es sûr que tu veux en manger ?

Nat écarquilla les yeux d'un air terrifié et se tourna vers son frère.

-Tu est dégoûtant ! S'écria t-il comme si il avait subi la pire des trahisons.

-Mais j'en savais rien moi ! Se défendit l'autre, qui aimait tout de même assez son frère pour ne pas lui avoir menti.

Nat se tut et dit finalement :

-En même temps, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Déjà qu'ils faisaient dormir le bébé tout nu dans la paille...

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Jamy, intéressé.

Et alors qu'ils se plongeaient à nouveau dans une discussion philosophique, Harry se sentit soulagé en voyant que Nat avait rapidement abandonné l'idée de la crèche et d'aller à l'Église. Lui et Draco n'auraient pas accepté de toute manière, mais pour des raisons différentes.

Il était évidemment impossible pour Harry de se lever avant dix heures un dimanche matin, comment aurait-il alors pu emmener son fils à la messe ? Et Draco aurait hurlé en voyant le prix d'une crèche, et il aurait sans aucun doute refusé d'investir dans un objet aussi peu rentable.

oOo

Pas mal de trucs personnels dans cet OS : les crêpes beurre-chocolat après l'école, le surnom officiel de ma petite sœur ''Ptit Nain'' (qui d'ailleurs à 13 ans, me dépasse...), et mon petit cousin qui après avoir été inscrit dans une école privée, commençait à nous parler de la foi chrétienne et de ses bienfaits... (ce qui nous avait légèrement foutu les boules x))

Bonne soirée ! =)


	9. 10 Décembre, 1ère partie

oOo

10 Décembre

1ère partie

oOo

-Je vais les tuer...

-S'il te plait Draco, ils sont jeunes.

Harry tentait de calmer son mari depuis le début de l'après-midi, mais sans succès.

-Ils ont même réussis à casser la balançoire ! Ils ont tous grimpé dessus en même temps afin de la casser en deux !

-Enfin, ils n'ont que dix ans, ils ne sont pas vraiment méchants.

-Juste des p'tits cons, grogna Draco.

La fête d'anniversaire de Jamy battait son plein, et si le principal intéressé paraissait aux anges, c'était loin d'être le cas de ses parents.

-Faut pas dire de gros mots, papa, marmonna Nat sans trop de conviction.

Harry et Draco n'étaient pourtant pas les seuls désespérés de la maison. Entouré par une quinzaine de garçons aussi grands que méchants, Nat était venu se faire réconforter. Pourtant, même assis devant sa tranche de gâteau, il ne parvenait pas à se dérider.

-Ils sont même venus dans ma chambre pour me piquer mon ours en peluche, se plaignit-il.

Harry se retint de faire tout commentaire lorsqu'il vit voler devant la fenêtre la peluche en question... la tête arrachée.

Heureusement que Nat avait le dos tourné et qu'il racontait à Draco combien il était certain que lui, plus tard, il ne serait jamais méchant. Ou alors que avec ceux qui le méritaient. Ou avec ceux qui l'embêtaient et avec ceux lui faisait du mal. Et avec ceux qui voulaient lui piquer son amoureuse. Mais c'est tout.

Lorsque Nat finit par se mettre à sucer son pouce, Harry sut qu'il devait vraiment être fatigué. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui demanda :

-Tu veux pas qu'on aille dans la salle de jeu pendant qu'_ils_ sont dehors ? On pourra regarder la télé tranquillement.

Nat hocha la tête et Draco leur fit un regard suppliant.

-Je peux venir ?

Harry se retint de rire face à l'air désespéré de son mari et demanda très sérieusement à son fils :

-T'en penses quoi ?

-Il y le droit, confirma Nat. Mais que si il nous prépare du chocolat chaud.

-Marché conclu, fit Draco, je vous rejoins là-haut.

Quand il termina de remplir leurs tasses de chocolat, Draco passa devant les baies vitrées du salon.

La plupart des enfants avaient leurs vêtements déchirés et les bras couverts de peintures de guerre. Il fut soulagé de voir que Jamy était le plus présentable de tous et qu'il présidait en quelque sorte la bataille qui faisait rage dans le jardin.

Avec un soupir, il quitta cette vision de Chaos et monta les escaliers en espérant trouver là-haut un havre de paix.

oOo

À tout à l'heure pour la suite de cette journée terrible !


	10. 10 Décembre, 2ème partie

Warning : Ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre est horrible. Enfin, c'est très relatif mais je prévins tous les fans de Nat d'avance : Ça va être très dur...

oOo

10 Décembre

2ème partie

oOo

-S'il vous plait ! Je vous jure qu'on sera sage et qu'on se couchera tôt.

Le regard de Draco signifiait clairement : ''Rêve toujours mon enfant.'' mais Harry vint à contrecœur au secours de Jamy :

-D'accord, Thomas peut rester dormir cette nuit.

Draco lui lança un regard outré alors que Jamy partait en courait annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son ami.

-Tu es sérieux Harry ? Tu souhaites vraiment inviter cette chose à dormir chez nous ?

-C'est un enfant et cela fera plaisir à Jamy.

-Je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à croire qu'il ait de tels amis, gronda Draco. Après ce qu'ils ont fait à la peluche de Nat...

-Jamy entrera bientôt à Poudlard et là-bas, il se trouvera de vrais amis. Et j'ai réparé la tête de la peluche.

Nat arriva à ce moment dans le salon, blême.

-Oh mon bébé, se désola Harry en allant le prendre dans ses bras. Tu n'aurais pas dû entendre ça parce que maintenant, ton ours est tout réparé.

-Ils ont vraiment coupé la tête de Lucius ?

Draco grimaça. Nat ne savait pas encore vraiment qui étais Lucius, mais dès qu'il avait entendu ce prénom au détour d'une conversation privée, il l'avait trouvé parfait pour sa peluche.

-Oui, fit Harry, mais je t'assure qu'il va bien.

-Je les déteste, dit seulement Nat en se faisant bercer doucement par son père.

Jamy et Thomas déboulèrent alors dans la pièce. En voyant son petit frère dans les bras de son père, Jamy faillit se moquer de lui. Mais il se rappela de ce que ses amis avaient fait à Lucius l'Ours et retint sa remarque. C'était même lui qui était venu amener les restes de la peluche à son père afin qu'il la répare, car il savait l'importance qu'elle avait pour Nat.

Il demanda simplement :

-Qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir ?

-Des épinards à la morue, répondit aussitôt Draco.

Un silence plana dans le salon.

-Mais c'est dégoûtant, personne n'aime ça, s'horrifia Thomas.

-Et bien chez nous, si, répliqua Draco.

-Mais enfin Papa, tempéra Jamy, même Nat n'aime pas ça.

-Bien sur que si, assura son frère avec aplomb.

Et voilà comment Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent à manger seuls avec leurs enfants une bonne plâtrée de frites, alors que Thomas avait prétexté un mal de ventre terrible pour sauter le repas. Jamy, ayant conscience que ses amis avaient été trop loin aujourd'hui, ne dit rien et profita du repas.

oOo

Plus tard dans la soirée, Nat se leva de son lit afin d'aller dans la salle de bain. En traversant le couloir, il entendit le bruit rassurant de la télévision qui venait d'en bas, et qui lui montrait que ces parents étaient bien là, à côté.

Il perçut également les rires s'échappant de la chambre de Jamy et sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir en se souvenant ce que l'on avait fait à Lucius.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fit le chemin en sens inverse afin de retourner se coucher. Mais il s'arrêta en voyant que Thomas sortait de la chambre de son frère.

Nat était connu pour posséder le caractère Serpentardesque de son père, mais ce qu'il fit alors releva plutôt du courage inconsidéré des Gryffondors.

-C'est toi qui a coupé la tête à ma peluche ?

-Ouais c'est moi qu'a coupé la tête de ta peluche de bébé, répondit Thomas, moqueur. C'est normal parce que les peluches ça sert à rien : c'est que pour les p'tits nains qui croient encore au Père Noël et qui suce leur pouce !

Nat n'aimait pas comme Thomas lui parlait. Dans sa bouche, ''Petit Nain'' n'avait pas la même connotation affective que lorsque ses frères le lui disaient.

-Je ne suis pas un bébé, rétorqua t-il. Et le Père Noël n'a rien à voir avec ce que t'as fait !

-Espèce de microbe, le Père Noël n'existe pas !

oOo

Je suis un ange, n'est ce pas ? O =)


	11. 11 Décembre

.

oOo

11 Décembre

oOo

Avec discrétion, Ely referma la porte derrière lui.

Il avait enfin réussi à entrer dans la chambre de son ancien petit-ami, après avoir attendu sous la cape d'invisibilité plusieurs heures que Jordan sorte de sa chambre de préfet.

Ely avait une mission. Il sortit de sa poche le petit cadeau qu'il avait amené, et qui était en réalité une invitation à passer le Réveillon de Noël chez les Potter-Malfoy.

Alors qu'il allait quitter la chambre, il vit un pull noir posé sur le lit. En s'approchant, il remarqua que c'était le sien et décida de le rouler en boule afin de le ramener avec lui.

-C'est bien que tu le reprennes, fit soudainement une voix.

Ely sursauta violemment et se tourna vers la porte. Jordan se tenait là, le visage fermé.

-Je suppose que tu étais caché sous la cape d'invisibilité ?

Ely hocha la tête, se déplaçant légèrement afin de cacher à l'autre garçon le cadeau qu'il avait posé sur la table.

-Tu préfères peut-être que j'ouvre cette lettre quand tu seras parti ? demanda Jordan.

Ely grogna :

-Tu étais là depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis que j'ai entendu la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir alors que je n'avais pas fait vingt mètres dans le couloir. Si tu voulais être discret, tu aurais dû attendre que je sois vraiment parti.

-Peut-être que je voulais que tu me vois, répliqua Ely.

Jordan haussa un sourcil et traversa la pièce, passant à côté de son ex petit-ami qui ne bougea pas. Il s'empara de l'enveloppe et commença à l'ouvrir.

-Je t'ai largué il y a deux semaines, dit-il, ne me fais pas croire que tu voudrais déjà me revoir. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jones. Tu es trop arrogant pour essayer de te faire pardonner aujourd'hui et...

Il se tut en lisant l'invitation de Ely.

-Oh...

Jordan lui jeta un coup d'œil et lu à nouveau la lettre. Exaspéré, Ely expliqua :

-Tu as raison, je suis trop arrogant pour tenter de te récupérer aujourd'hui. C'est pour cette raison que je voulais me faire pardonner demain, quand tu aurais découvert mon ''cadeau''.

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte mais Jordan l'interrompit :

-Donc demain, tu seras assez humble pour venir me supplier c'est ça ?

Ely ne se retourna pas vers son très-prochainement-petit-ami mais répondit :

-Oui, demain. En attendant, je reprends mon pull. Je suis peut-être arrogant mais toi, tu es sentimental et je suis sur que tu t'es frotté contre lui toutes les nuits depuis que tu m'a viré.

Et il sortit en souriant largement.

oOo

Bye ! =)


	12. 12 Décembre

.

oOo

12 Décembre

oOo

-Alors ?

-Je crois qu'il n'embêtera plus personne maintenant.

Nat hocha la tête avec satisfaction mais Jamy ne semblait pas encore tout à fait calmé.

-J'y crois pas qu'il t'as fait ça quand même, c'est tellement méchant !

-Tu l'as tapé pour le punir, c'est bon maintenant, le rassura Nat.

-Ouais mais quand même...

Nat comprit.

-Je suis ton petit frère, c'est que toi et Ely qui avez le droit de m'embêter.

Jamy acquiesça. Quand son petit frère était venu lui confier ce que Thomas avait dit, il s'était violemment emporté. Et lors de la récréation du lundi matin, il avait donné une bonne leçon à son ancien ami dans un coin de la cour, là où les professeurs n'avaient pas pu le voir.

Jamy avait découvert ce jour là un sentiment tout à fait nouveau : Il avait comme Devoir de protéger son petit frère.

À présent, ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de l'aîné, qui venait de raconter ses exploits.

-Tu vas le dire aux parents ? Demanda Jamy.

-Que je crois plus au Père Noël ?

-Oui.

-Je pense pas, répondit Nat. J'ai l'impression que je vais même pas avoir de cadeaux pour Noël.

-Mais non ! Le réconforta Jamy, vu que c'est les parents qui achètent les cadeaux, tu en auras quand même.

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard de Nat.

-C'est papa Draco et papa Ry qui achètent les cadeaux ?

-Bin oui.

-Mais... Ça veux dire que je peux demander plein de choses alors ! Moi je pensais que le Père Noël était pas riche alors je lui demandais pas beaucoup de cadeaux. Mais j'ai déjà vu notre coffre chez Gringotts, et comme on a plein de gallions je vais pouvoir demander des gros cadeaux...

Nat se figea avant qu'un sourire vienne illuminer son visage. Il cria, plein d'espoir :

-Je vais surement avoir ma licorne !

oOo

Un Serpentard, aussi jeune soit-il, sait toujours profiter de la situation.


	13. 13 Décembre

Désolé de poster tard, je suis en train de regarder Spider-Man et je ne pouvais pas abandonner le film (Moi et les films Marvel : une grande histoire d'amour xD)

oOo

13 Décembre

oOo

Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Par Merlin, il devait bien être caché quelque part !

Draco jura lorsqu'il finit de fouiller la salle de bain.

Toutes les pièces de la maison avait été passée au crible, tous les sortilèges avaient été testés et le résultat ? Aucun cadeau de Noël trouvé !

Tous les ans pourtant, Draco réussissait à trouver son cadeau acheté par Harry, caché plus ou moins bien dans la maison. Mais cette fois ci rien n'y faisait, le présent était introuvable.

En descendant les escaliers, il décida d'aller revérifier dans le salon mais s'arrêta soudainement. Harry l'attendait, assis sur le canapé.

-Tu ne le trouvera pas Draco.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi...

-Pas de ça avec moi, le coupa Harry. Cette année, j'ai décidé que tu allais avoir une vraie surprise. Le cadeau n'est donc pas ici.

Cette phrase eu au moins l'avantage de soulager Draco : ça n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver la surprise.

-Et bien si tu refuses de me dire mon cadeau, menaça Draco, je ne te dirais pas le tien non plus !

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Je n'ai jamais eu envie de savoir ce que tu m'offres.

Draco ne sut quoi répondre.

-Bin... Même si tu le voulais cette année, je dirais _non_ ! Et ne sois pas insolent !

Et il repartit furieusement à l'étage, laissant derrière lui un Harry perplexe.

oOo

C'est court, mais bon, c'est censé être des _miniz_-os non ? ;)


	14. 15 Décembre, 1ère partie

.

oOo

15 Décembre, 1ère Partie

oOo

-Salut parrain !

-Salut morveux, s'exclama Blaise en prenant Nat dans ses bras. Tu as grandi !

-Ouais, répondit fièrement l'enfant, c'est parce que je deviens un adulte.

Il ajouta d'un air conspirateur :

-Je sais même que le Père Noël n'existe pas.

Blaise leva un sourcil amusé.

-Vraiment ? Et tes parents sont au courant que tu as autant grandi ?

Nat hocha la tête négativement.

-T'as raison, ils auraient eu peur de voir leur dernier bébé grandir. T'inquiète, je dirais rien.

Draco arriva alors dans le salon.

-Je vous laisse seuls un instant et on me cache déjà des choses ?

Blaise lança un sourire moqueur à son ami tandis que Nat descendit des bras de son parrain, se dirigeant vers la cuisine en quête de nourriture interdite.

-Alors, demanda Blaise, tu sors avec moi ce soir ?

-L'homme célibataire que tu es s'embarrasserait d'un papa marié pour sortir en ville ?

-J'ai besoin de compagnie aujourd'hui. Et surtout, il faut que ma ménagère préférée prenne l'air, sourit Blaise en allant à son tour dans la cuisine.

À l'intérieur, Harry s'efforçait de préparer le repas du soir tout en empêchant Nat de manger les chocolats de Ely.

-En fait non, rectifia Blaise, c'est Harry la ménagère de la famille.

-Je t'emmerde.

Nat fixa, les yeux exorbités, la bouche de son père.

-Je sais qu'il faut pas dire de gros mots, coupa Harry, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de piquer dans les calendriers de l'Avent de Ely alors qu'il est absent.

Nat s'en alla bouder dans le salon.

-Je sors avec Blaise ce soir, prévint Draco.

Harry acquiesça.

-Mais si tu es trop ''fatigué'' par votre soirée, reste dormir chez Blaise.

Ce dernier passa un bras autour de Draco.

-Tu n'as pas peur que je te pique ton mari ? Lança t-il avec amusement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et eut un sourire en coin.

-Vous deux ensemble ? Pas de risques !

Blaise se pencha vers Draco avec un sourire complice.

-Avec moi c'est sur, il ne court pas de risques. Mais attends de voir où je t'emmène ce soir...

oOo

Suite de la soirée, tout à l'heure ! =P


	15. 15 Décembre, 2ème partie

ENFIN, j'ai le droit à une compensation pour mon calendrier de l'Avent maudit : ma mère m'a acheté du chocolat à l'orange 8D. J'avoue que c'est pas aussi bien qu'un calendrier Kinder, mais ça rattrape le coup quand même.

Merci aux revieuweurs ! Lia-Mei Soma, brigitte26, Melony, NarcizaPottermalfoy, The Girl Who Knew Too Much, Black-Swallow, Aeal, Gwenfahendel, moiiii (enfin, toi, mais qui s'appelle ''moiiii' quoi =S)... Et à tous les autres !

Désolé, on change un peu de ton par rapport aux autres z-os !

oOo

15 Décembre, 2ème Partie

oOo

-Draco ? C'est quoi tout ça ?

Harry balaya du regard le salon, ses yeux finissant par détailler son mari allongé sur le canapé, à moitié nu et somnolant.

-Draco ? Demanda Harry plus fort.

Le blond grogna.

-Fiche moi la paix Ry.

Son mari haussa les sourcils.

-Alors ? C'était bien ce soir je suppose ?

Draco rit légèrement.

-Ouaip.

-Blaise t'as surement encore parlé de sa vie de célibataire qui est si excitante ?

-Et pas seulement. Il m'a emmené dans un endroit où...

Draco fit une pause, apparemment trop fatigué pour continuer.

-Quoi ? Tu t'es senti jeune ?

-Ça f'sait des années que j'avais pas été si bien.

-C'est parce que t'as quarante ans Draco.

-Quarante ans ouais ! Et c'est pas une raison pour vivre comme ça.

-Qu'est ce qui te déplait ?

-La routine ! On va même bientôt faire l'amour à heure fixe si ça continue.

-Quoi ? Tu te sens délaissé parce que je n'ai plus envie de toi dix fois par semaine ?

-Et ce soir, Ry, y'avait au moins dix personnes qui avait envie de moi.

-Et pourquoi t'es revenu alors ?

-J'me suis dit qu'il fallait p't'être que je parte avant de te faire cocu.

-Oh...

Draco le fixa.

-T'es énervé.

Depuis le début de leur conversation, Harry luttait pour garder son calme, ne laissant transparaitre dans ses paroles qu'un mépris que Draco ne devait même pas sentir tellement il était ivre. Il ne répondit pas à l'affirmation de Draco et lui ordonna :

-Sors de la maison maintenant.

-Hein ?

Harry répéta sa phrase. Il accompagna lui même Draco jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Mais Ry, tu vas pas me mettre à...

La porte se referma sur lui avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

Harry soupira profondément.

Il n'avait certainement pas envie d'entendre les excuses d'un ivrogne. Il n'avait pas besoin d'excuses en fait, seulement de réfléchir à ce que Draco lui avait dit.

Il soupira à nouveau et se rendit dans la cuisine, ne souhaitant pas penser à ce qu'il venait de faire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les calendriers de l'Avent de toute la famille.

Il passa l'heure suivante à manger un par un les chocolats de Draco.

Harry eut envie de retourner dehors, d'attraper son mari et de le frapper, en plein sur son nez trop pointu. Ou alors il aurait pu déshabiller Draco et lui faire l'amour violemment sur le perron, puisque apparemment, c'était ce qu'il manquait dans leur vie conjugale. Mais Harry jugea ces deux solutions trop extrêmes.

Pleurer était hors de question. Il s'était marié à un homme mais il restait toujours Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, plus puissant que Merlin et Dumbledore réunis...

-Et je suis toujours viril, grogna t-il.

Mince alors, le chocolat avait dû lui monter à la tête.

Il était quatre heures du matin lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Draco était assis sur leur tapis qui disait mensongèrement : ''Welcome''. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, le blond se retourna prudemment.

Harry lui fit signe de rentrer avant de retourner dans la maison. Avant de monter dans leur chambre, Draco nettoya le salon, prit une douche et soupira pour se donner du courage. Il s'allongea à côté de Harry et lui dit doucement :

-Tu sais Ry, jamais j'aurais...

-Dors, le coupa Harry, on en reparlera demain.

Draco acquiesça silencieusement et rabattit les couvertures sur eux.

oOo


	16. 16 Décembre

.

oOo

16 Décembre

oOo

-Enfin seul, soupira Ely avec soulagement.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, ne voulant pas défaire sa valise tout de suite. Il venait de rentrer de Poudlard et était enfin en vacances. Mais il ne resta pas tranquille bien longtemps.

-Ely ?

Il vit ses deux frères qui attendaient à la porte de sa chambre.

-Entrez !

Nat vint l'embrasser et Jamy s'assit sur son lit.

-Alors, je vous ai beaucoup manqué ? Demanda Ely.

-On t'a vu il y a pas longtemps, quand tu t'étais fait virer de Poudlard, remarqua Jamy.

-Vous n'avez pas touché à mes calendriers de l'Avent j'espère, menaça l'aîné en fixant particulièrement Nat.

Ce dernier prit un air offensé.

-Bien sur que non ! Mais c'est bien que tu es revenu, parce que y'a eu une dispute à la maison.

Ely leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-On sait rien, répondit Jamy, mais hier soir papa Draco est sorti avec Blaise et ce matin, papa Ry avait l'air fâché.

-Et papa Draco était triste, ajouta Nat, mais je crois que c'est parce que son calendrier de l'Avent était vide.

-Qui a vidé son calendrier ? Demanda Ely, surpris.

-Le Père Noël, ricana Jamy. Pour le punir d'avoir été méchant.

Nat eut une moue dédaigneuse.

-Le Père Noël n'existe pas. Arrête de dire des bêtises Jamy.

Ely fut encore plus surpris.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Jamy et Nat lui racontèrent alors l'histoire de Thomas et Ely acquiesça finalement avec sagesse, approuvant le comportement de ses deux frères.

-Donc maintenant, conclut-il pour Nat, tu vas pouvoir nous offrir des cadeaux toi aussi.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ? Mais moi je veux juste qu'on me donne des cadeaux !

-Ah, le prévint Ely, ça ne marche plus comme ça maintenant. Tu es grand et tu dois donc faire comme les adultes, c'est à dire, offrir des petits cadeaux à toute ta famille.

-Nous aussi, on va te faire des cadeaux, approuva Jamy. Mais si tu veux pas nous en faire, tu n'auras rien !

Nat parut scandalisé.

-Mais alors, si j'offre rien à papa Draco et à papa Ry, je vais pas avoir de cadeau ?

Ses deux frères hochèrent la tête mais des cris venant du salon se firent alors entendre.

-J'aime pas quand ils se disputent, grogna Nat qui oublia ses préoccupations.

Jamy s'assombrit à son tour et Ely sut qu'il devait réagir.

-Bon les nains, fit-il avec entrain, ce soir, c'est Pyjama Partie dans ma chambre. Alors vous allez en vitesse chercher vos pyjamas et on dort tous les trois ici cette nuit, d'accord ?

Les deux autres approuvèrent avec excitation et sortirent de la chambre en courant. Jamy prit tout de même le temps de lui dire avant de sortir :

-Tu peux mettre le sort d'Insonorisation ? Juste au cas ils...

Ely approuva. Après une telle dispute, il ne doutait pas que la réconciliation de ses parents serait des plus bruyantes.

oOo


	17. 17 Décembre

.

oOo

17 Décembre

oOo

-Voici Royal, Princesse, Magnifique, Brillante et Monarque.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas venant de te mère, souffla t-il à Draco.

Son mari lui renvoya un regard noir.

-Je trouve que les noms de ces bébés chats sont très bien choisi, mère, fit le blond à Narcissa alors que ses trois enfants examinaient tour à tour les animaux.

Narcissa inclina la tête et donna des indications sur les différents félins.

-Princesse aime prendre son bain après le dîner mais Royal a une sainte horreur de l'eau, je le nettoie donc grâce à des sortilèges purificateurs qu'il apprécie et...

Harry étouffa un rire en se disant que ces chats devaient être pourris-gâtés. Narcissa vivait seule depuis des années avec pour seule amie Duchesse, une chatte qui avait récemment mis au monde ces cinq bébés.

Draco lui, appréciait cet évènement car il redonnait vie à sa mère. Narcissa avait insisté pour que ses petits-enfant prennent un des chatons avec eux et le débat faisait, en ce moment même, rage.

-Magnifique a les poils tout doux, argumentait Nat, c'est celui là que je veux !

-Ah non, rétorqua Jamy, Princesse est plus belle !

Harry tenta de faire entendre son avis :

-Et puis, ça pourrait être bien de prendre une femelle.

-Encore cette histoire de ''présence féminine'' qui manquerait à la maison ? Se moqua gentillement Draco. (1)

Ce fut au tour de Harry de lui lancer un regard noir. Leur dispute s'était plus ou moins réglée la veille, mais elle restait encore trop fraiche pour que le couple soit de nouveau totalement uni.

Au bout d'innombrables disputes, Monarque fut désigné pour être le futur compagnon des Potter-Malfoy.

-Pourquoi lui ? Demanda Harry.

Nat expliqua tout naturellement :

-Bah on a tiré la queue à tous les chats et c'est lui qui a le mieux résisté.

Ses parents pâlirent et Ely ajouta :

-Il nous faut un chat solide, capable de résister à toutes sortes d'épreuves.

Harry comprit mieux, Monarque allait surement faire l'objet d'expériences à cause de ses plus jeunes fils. Il prit le chat blanc dans ses bras et lui dit alors :

-Bienvenue dans la famille, Monarque Potter-Malfoy. J'espère que tu es prêt...

oOo

(1) Cf chapitre 2.

La dispute des parents reviendra, c'est normal qu'elle soit évitée ici.

Bonne soirée ! =D


	18. 18 Décembre

.

oOo

18 Décembre

oOo

Draco s'arrêta un instant, fatigué par ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il vérifia sous tous les angles sa création afin de s'assurer de sa qualité.

-Elle est parfaite, approuva t-il à voix haute.

Il reprit alors le fil de laine et continua à tricoter.

L'écharpe qu'il avait commencé quelques semaines plus tôt était presque achevée. C'était son cadeau de Noël pour Harry, et il avait dû le recommencer à de nombreuses reprises à cause de ses erreurs.

Ces histoires de points endroits et envers l'avait totalement embrouillées les premiers jours, mais grâce à l'aide de Molly Weasley, Draco maniait à présent les aiguilles avec dextérité.

Harry et les enfants étaient partis dans le Londres moldu pour toute l'après-midi, et Draco leur avait assuré qu'il préférait rester seul à la maison.

-Ah non, ne touche pas à ça ! Gronda Draco.

Monarque aussi se sentait un peu seul et il était en train de s'amuser avec la pelote de laine de Draco. Le minuscule chaton n'était dans la maison que depuis le veille mais il considérait déjà ce domaine comme son territoire et tous ses occupants, comme ses serviteurs. Ainsi, lorsqu'il se roula sur les genoux de Draco, il exigea d'un ''miaou'' pressé d'être gratté derrière les oreilles.

-Ma mère t'a trop gâté, ronchonna son maître pour la forme.

Monarque, si il avait pu parlé, lui aurait simplement répondu que si les humains avaient des doigts, c'était seulement pour pouvoir gratter derrière les oreilles.

Draco finit par reprendre son ouvrage, songeant à la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Harry.

Il savait que son mari lui avait pardonné son comportement, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à se pardonner lui même. Il avait blessé Harry en sous entendant qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus comme qu'avant. Il savait pourtant que lui même n'avait plus autant envie du brun qu'avant et que cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il l'aimait toujours. Draco n'arrivait pas à oublier ses paroles, se sentant honteux à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Il se promit que le soir même, il reparlerait à Harry afin de, cette fois ci, soulager totalement sa conscience et de se rapprocher à nouveau de son mari.

Draco fixa finalement son tricot d'un air maussade, se disant que pour quelqu'un qui n'acceptait de pas de vieillir, ses occupations étaient dignes d'un quadragénaire.

oOo


	19. 19 Décembre

.

oOo

19 Décembre

oOo

Trouver des cadeaux de Noël originaux et plaisants n'est pas une mince affaire.

Il faut savoir faire plaisir, tout en respectant son propre budget, et seuls quelques malins arrivent à combiner les deux.

Jamy ne faisait malheureusement pas parti de ces rares personnes. Il ne possédait déjà pas beaucoup de moyens, mais on aurait pu lui donner des montagnes de gallions qu'il n'aurait jamais su faire preuve de goût ni de bon sens.

Il acheta au Chemin de Traverse une tasse pour Harry - comme chaque année - et grâce aux recommandations des jumeaux Weasley, il acheta pour Draco des pastilles de Gerbes. À Ely et Nat, il acheta des Bonbons Explosifs, ceux qui faisaient des feux d'artifices avant de pouvoir être mangés.

Non seulement Jamy offrait tout et n'importe quoi à sa famille, mais il arrivait également toujours à faire exploser son budget.

Nat, lui, avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il devait offrir des cadeaux aux membres de sa famille.

Tout d'abord, il avait redéfini le sens du mot ''famille'', afin de n'y inclure que ses parents et ses frères.

Ensuite, il s'était demandé :

-Pourquoi un cadeau fait plaisir ?

Il était arrivé à la conclusion que l'on était forcement heureux de retrouver quelque chose que l'on avait perdu.

Et cela tombait bien, car Nat avait beaucoup, beaucoup d'objets ''perdus'' en sa possession.

Il avait donc déterré quelques-uns de ses ''trésors'', cachés dans sa chambre depuis des années : Les pantoufles préférées de papa Draco, la cravate que papa Ry avait adoré, les toupies de Jamy et le chapeau de sorcier de Ely.

Toutes ces choses que Nat avait amassé au fil des années, il les emballa dans des vieux numéros de la ''Gazette du Sorcier'', avant de les cacher à nouveau.

Alors, Nat fixa le reste de ses trésors avec un air satisfait.

Il pouvait encore offrir des cadeaux parfaits à toute sa famille pendant au moins une décennie.

oOo


	20. 21 Décembre, 1ère partie

.

oOo

21 Décembre, 1ère partie

oOo

-Mais... on n'a toujours pas fait le sapin ! S'exclama soudainement Jamy.

Tout le monde à table s'arrêta de manger.

-C'est vrai, réalisa Harry, on l'a pourtant acheté au début du mois.

-Il doit être pourri maintenant, fit Nat avec une grimace.

Toute la famille descendit alors dans la cave pour aller chercher le sapin abandonné, qui se révéla être effectivement un peu altéré par le temps.

-Il fera très bien l'affaire, dit tout de même Harry sous le regard horrifié de ses deux plus jeunes fils.

-Il a surement perdu la moitié de ses branches, remarqua Ely.

-Et alors ? Rétorqua Harry. Tu voudrais jeter ce sapin juste parce qu'il a rétréci un peu ?

-Mais il est même plus petit que Nat ! S'horrifia Jamy.

Le concerné frappa son frère en criant d'indignation.

Harry ne voulut pas céder et le sapin fut alors monté dans le salon. Draco, qui était parti chercher les décorations dans le grenier, revient les bras chargé de carton. Il regarda le sapin nain avec perplexité, jeta un coup d'œil au regard noir de son mari, et se contenta de soupirer.

L'après-midi passa rapidement et le sapin, tout d'abord détesté, fut ensuite nommé Jack. Et bien que Jack était haut comme trois pommes et nu comme un cactus, il devint finalement un sapin magnifique.

-Un peu brillant peut-être, tenta Ely.

Nat lui jeta un regard sombre et il préféra abandonner.

Harry avait également décidé de mettre en fond sonore de vieilles chansons de Noël pourtant, personne n'osa l'arrêter.

-C'est trop la honte, marmonna tout de même Jamy alors que son père fredonnait ''Vive Le Vent''.

Plus tard, lorsque vint l'heure du goûter, tout le monde chantait en chœur ''Petit Papa Noël''. Sauf Draco bien sur.

-Bon, c'est l'heure de manger maintenant ! S'exclama Nat quand la chanson fut terminée.

-Mais non, le coupa Jamy, on va chez Mamy Molly maintenant.

-Ah oui ! Ely aussi tu viens ?

-Non, répondit son frère, je vais chez Goyle ce soir.

Nat pouffa.

-Tu vas dormir chez ton amoureux !

-T'es trop bête, le gronda Jamy.

-Et vous allez vous faire des bi-sous, continua le petit blond en riant. Et toi Jamy, t'as jamais fait de bisous à personne, c'est trop la honte !

Jamy rougit violemment et s'apprêta à répliquer quand Harry les appela pour venir dans le hall se préparer. Jamy se contenta de faire une grimace à son frère et partit enfiler son manteau.

Avant de partir, Harry demanda à Draco :

-Tu ne viens pas avec moi les emmener ?

-Non, je reste ici nous préparer de quoi manger.

Harry acquiesça et lui fit un léger sourire. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir être seuls ce soir.

oOo

Tout ça c'est du vécu : le sapin de Noël minuscule (et bancal d'ailleurs), ma mère qui met des vinyles (O.O!) de chants de Noël... -.-'


	21. 21 Décembre, 2ème partie

La bande annonce de ''Bilbo le Hobbit'' est sortie, moi je dis : Amen. Je suis amoureuse de Martin Freeman 8)

oOo

21 Décembre, 2ème partie

oOo

Harry vint s'asseoir sur le canapé contre Draco. Son mari passa son bras autour de lui et commença distraitement à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux.

-Ça n'était pas un repas très romantique, dit Harry en regardant l'écran de la télévision.

-Tu aurais voulu des chandelles sur la table ? Demanda Draco avec un sourire.

-Non, mais au moins un repas plus élaboré qu'une simple pizza.

-Elle était très bonne ma pizza, se défendit Draco.

-Tu m'a déjà fait mieux par le passé, se rappela Harry... Tu te souviens de la soirée où tu m'avais fait un repas gastronomique sur le toit du Manoir ?

-Quand je nous avais fait couler un bain avec des roses dedans ?

Harry hocha la tête en riant et Draco soupira tragiquement :

-C'était il y a longtemps. Tu m'avais dit d'être romantique, pour une fois.

-Et tu nous avais préparé une soirée tellement cliché que s'en était risible, s'amusa Harry. Tu avais même sorti des draps en soie pour l'occasion, non ?

-Oui... Mais je crois qu'on a finit par faire l'amour par terre en fait.

Harry continua à sourire en repensant à cette soirée.

-Tu sais, dit alors Draco, même si parfois ça me manque, je ne regrette pas de ne plus être jeune.

-J'avoue que j'aurais du mal à comprendre si tu mettais demain des pétales de roses dans mon bain.

-Tu sais de quoi je parle Harry...

-Je sais Draco, le coupa son mari. Et je sais que tu n'aurais jamais dit tout ça si tu n'avais pas bu.

-Je t'ai quand même blessé.

-Et depuis, tu t'es largement fait pardonner, et il faudrait que tu te pardonnes maintenant... Racontes moi ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là.

Draco resta silencieux un moment.

-Je... J'ai bu, dès que Blaise et moi sommes arrivés dans la boîte de nuit. J'ai beaucoup trop bu en fait, mais comme je pensais passer la nuit chez Blaise, je n'ai pas fait attention. Blaise a ramené une fille avec lui au bar, et sa copine est arrivée avec elle. Elle a commencé à me tourner autour mais... ça ne marchais pas pour moi.

-Tu m'as dit que tu avais presque failli me tromper, accusa Harry.

-J'étais ivre, j'ai exagéré, soupira Draco. La fille m'a dit que j'étais encore assez jeune pour elle, et je me suis senti bêtement orgueilleux.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, grogna Harry.

Il n'ajouta rien, mais Draco sentit qu'il s'appuyait plus contre lui, et qu'il était soulagé par le résumé qu'il lui avait fait.

-Mais il y a tout de même quelque chose qui m'embête en ce moment, continua Draco.

Harry leva la tête vers lui avec un air interrogateur.

-Tu dois admettre, exigea Draco, que tu es devenu de plus en plus fainéant quand il s'agit de...

-Faire l'amour ? Mais enfin la nuit dernière...

-C'était une exception, répliqua Draco. Je trouve que tu te laisses trop faire. Et puis, ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas...

Harry se décolla soudain de Draco.

Le blond, craignant d'avoir été trop loin, tenta de le ramener vers lui, mais ça ne fut pas nécessaire car Harry vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux, apparemment en colère.

-Heureusement que les enfants ne sont pas là ce soir, fit Harry, la voix tendue. Car je vais te faire l'amour sur ce canapé maintenant. Et crois moi que le mot qui te viendra à l'esprit quand tu penseras à moi ne sera plus ''fainéant'' !

Et avant que Draco ne puisse répliquer, il fit passer impatiemment sa main sous le jogging de son mari.

oOo


	22. 22 Décembre

.

oOo

22 Décembre

oOo

-Il a neigé cette nuit !

Draco se réveilla avec le cri de Harry. Il se dégagea difficilement des couvertures et vint à la fenêtre près de son mari.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu me réveilles ?

-Ne fait pas semblant, je sais que tu es content.

Draco soupira dédaigneusement et commença à s'habiller.

-Pff, ça n'est pas un peu de poudre blanche dans le jardin qui va me rendre heureux.

-On devrait aller rejoindre les enfants chez Molly et Arthur aujourd'hui, fit Harry, pour faire des bonshommes de neige dans le jardin.

-Ah non, tu vas ensuite vouloir boire du chocolat chaud et écouter des chants de Noël avant de nous raconter des histoires moldues.

-On appelle ça des contes, le rectifia Harry.

-Ça ne change rien au fait que je ne viendrais pas !

...

-Harry, Draco, je suis contente de vous voir ! S'exclama Molly en leur ouvrant la porte. Entrez, Ron et Hermione sont déjà là.

…

-Je détestes qu'on me mette de la neige dans le cou ! Cria Draco à Ron Weasley. Harry, viens m'aider !

…

-S'il vous plait Molly, demanda Draco à voix basse, est que vous pouvez mettre un peu de somnifère dans le chocolat de Harry ? S'il continue à chanter comme ça, il ne pourra plus parler ce soir.

…

-... et ils vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, conclut Harry.

-Un autre, un autre ! crièrent ensemble Ron et Draco.

oOo

À demain, et merci pour les reviews ! =)


	23. 23 Décembre

.

oOo

23 Décembre

oOo

Faire les courses de Noël la veille du Réveillon n'était pas une chose facile.

-Non Jamy, je veux du lait demi-écrémé !

L'enfant repartit en courant avec ses bouteilles dans les bras alors que Ely revenait déposer dans le caddie le jus d'orange.

-Maintenant : trois boîtes de chocolat en poudre, une bouteille de soda et deux boîtes de six œufs, énuméra Harry en se référant à sa liste.

Ely répéta la demande et se jeta à nouveau courageusement dans la foule.

-Je vois Jamy là-bas ! dit Nat, debout dans le caddie. Il est en train de se bagarrer avec une dame qui veut aussi des cacahuètes.

-Draco, vire à gauche ! ordonna Harry.

Le blond manœuvra avec difficulté mais parvint, grâce à des regards noirs, à s'extirper du rayon Fruits et Légumes.

Ely les rejoint à nouveau et posa ce qu'il avait trouvé.

-Bien, confirma Harry en vérifiant le caddie. Commence à faire la queue pour le rayon charcuterie maintenant. Nat, est ce que tu vois toujours Jamy ?

Du haut de son perchoir, Nat acquiesça :

-Il a réussi à prendre les cacahuètes à la dame et il en profite pour prendre des chips.

Harry hocha la tête avec satisfaction et fronça les sourcils en voyant le chariot qui bloquait le passage.

-J'arrive ! fit Draco.

Il empoigna le parasite et le plaça dans le rayon Essuie-tout avec une rapidité acquise grâce à son expérience, avant de retourner aux commandes de son propre navire.

-Où allons maintenant ? demanda t-il.

-Vers les bonbons, répondit Harry. Je crois qu'on aura besoin d'une récompense quand on aura fini les courses.

Cela faisait maintenant des années que la famille Potter-Malfoy était habituée à faire les courses de Noël, et chacun y possédait un rôle très important. Draco conduisait le caddie et éloignait les nombreux nuisibles. Nat, debout près de lui, le guidait à travers cette foule compacte tandis que Ely et Jamy étaient chargés de courir dans tous les rayons du magasin et de ramener ce qu'il y avait sur la liste de Harry. Quant à ce dernier, il s'assurait du bon fonctionnement de l'opération. Et il était toujours fier de voir à quel point sa famille pouvait être efficace quand elle s'unissait ainsi, face à l'adversité.

oOo


	24. 24 Décembre

Je sais, le 24 Décembre est déjà officielement passé mais bon, j'avais plein de bonnes choses à manger ce soir, je ne pouvait pas partir de table comme ça ! (mon ventre va d'ailleurs exploser je pense). Alors, j'espère que vous avez eu de beaux cadeaux avec le Père Noël ? En tout cas, demain arrivera le dernier Z-OS de L'Avent (même si c'est bien essayé Gwenfahendel ;P).

Joyeux Noël ! :)

oOo

24 Décembre

oOo

-Ho ho HO !

Les enfants commencèrent à s'extasier dans le salon.

-C'est le Père Noël, chuchota Tom à l'oreille de Nat.

Le jeune Potter-Malfoy se retint de dire à son cousin qu'il vivait dans une illusion réservée aux petits enfants, et fixa la cheminée.

Des cris s'élevèrent dans la maison de Molly Weasley lorsque des étincelles sortaient de la cheminée, accompagnées par une imposante silhouette vêtue de rouge.

Harry, installé plus loin, regardait avec un sourire amusé la scène.

Dumbledore se débrouillait plutôt bien, distribuant les cadeaux aux enfants avec un grand sourire. Parmi les plus jeunes enfants, Loïs, la fille de Charlie Weasley, pleurait à la fois d'émotion et de terreur face à cette apparition gigantesque et barbue. Nat quant à lui, fixait ses semblables avec une moue dédaigneuse. Pourtant, quand ce fut son tour de recevoir ses cadeaux, il devint fébrile.

Nat reçu plusieurs paquets, mais Harry vit la tempête arriver de loin.

-Ma licorne...

Nat n'avait pas parlé fort, mais assez pour se faire entendre de Dumbledore.

-Qui a t-il mon enfant ?

-Tu as encore oublié ma LICORNE !

Son cri fit sursauter tous les invités, et Draco, qui était proche de lui, s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras alors que Dumbledore allait distribuer ailleurs les cadeaux.

Nat n'avait appris que depuis quelques jours que le Père Noël n'existait pas, mais il reprochait tout de même à son sosie barbu de ne pas lui avoir apporté sa licorne. Et Harry reçu dans ses bras son fils pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Oh, Nat, le consola t-il, le Père Noël ne peux pas t'amener de licorne.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Nat devant tant d'injustice, je lui ai demandé ce cadeau depuis des années !

Harry n'eut pas la force d'expliquer à son petit garçon qu'il n'aurait jamais de licorne car ces animaux étaient trop indépendants et magiques pour pouvoir être contrôlées, et encore moins domestiquées. Il lui proposa plutôt d'aller ouvrir le reste de ses cadeaux.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais même reçu un mini balai volant, glissa t-il.

Nat ouvrit de grands yeux et sauta précipitamment des genoux de son père. Ce fut Draco qui vint prendre sa place, un paquet dans les mains.

-Tiens, dit-il en le fourrant dans les mains de son mari. Ouvre ça.

Harry défit avec curiosité le papier et écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu l'as tricoté tout seul ? Voulut-il savoir, ébahi.

-C'est donc si étonnant ? Grommela Draco.

Harry sourit et l'embrassa en réponse. Plus tard, il fut ravi par tous les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu. Ely avait deviné son souhait secret, et lui avait offert le nouveau CD des Bizars' Sisters, et Nat lui avait même avait acheté la réplique d'une cravate qu'il avait perdu des années plus tôt.

Lui même avait un cadeau pour sa famille, et pendant que tous les autres adultes déballaient leurs présents, il déclara :

-Cette année, j'ai quelque chose de spécial pour vous tous.

Nat soupira, et devina avec certitude :

-C'est une petite sœur.

Harry resta un moment silencieux.

-Pardon ?

-Ça serait logique, réfléchit Jamy à voix haute. Tu as parlé plusieurs fois de ''présence féminine''.

-Et tu nous caches quelque chose d'important depuis quelques temps, conclut Ely.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son mari, et vit avec soulagement qu'il était dans le même état de choc que lui.

-Et bien... Non les enfants. Je suis désolé mais mon cadeau n'est pas une petite sœur.

-Mais c'est quoi alors ? S'écria Nat avec désespoir. C'était bien comme idée !

-Désolé, répondit Harry qui commençait à se sentir vexé, mais je ne peux pas pondre des petites filles sur commande ! Je voulais qu'on parte tous les cinq une semaine au parc de Parry Hotter !

-Et c'est tout ? Cria Jamy. C'était pour ça que tu nous faisais autant de secrets ?

Harry n'adressa plus la parole à ses enfants jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, restant cloitré dans un silence outré.

Même après que avoir entendu leurs excuses, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Arrivés chez eux, les enfants Potter-Malfoy se mirent au lit rapidement, toujours un peu honteux mais dorénavant excités par leur futur voyage.

Harry se coucha finalement, encore boudeur. Draco éteint la lumière et s'allongea contre lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Il sourit en voyant que son mari perdait peu à peu son air vexé alors qu'il s'endormait, et il l'embrassa légèrement avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

oOo


	25. 25 Décembre

Ça y est, c'est la fin des Miniz-OS de l'Avent ! C'était assez marrant d'écrire au jour le jour, d'essayer de gérer les idées qui me venaient au fur et à mesure... Je suis super contente en tout cas de voir que certains d'entre vous ont aimé ces Z-OS (voir même, que vous m'en réclamez encore !=P).

Mais ça n'est pas la fin, les Miniz-OS normaux sont toujours là, eux. Je n'en ai pas posté depuis longtemps, mais c'était à cause des ces z-os de l'avent. Normalement, je devrais bientôt pouvoir réécrire sur mes autres fictions (Surtout pour la préquelle des miniz-os : ''Seuls les idiots ne changent pas de vie''). Et puis, j'ai quelques idées d'os sur Ely et Jordan Goyle... à suivre donc ;)

Grand MERCI spécial pour : yamashita6, Lia-Mei Soma, brigitte26, Gwenfahendel, NarcizaPottermalfoy, Aeal, Angellus, Black-Swallow, Lalouve79... Pour toutes ces reviews trop géniales que vous avez pris le temps d'écrire =) Merci aussi à tous les autres revieweurs.

oOo

25 Décembre

oOo

-Papa, réveille toi !

Harry grogna, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Allez ! s'impatienta Nat, on va être en retard !

Harry finit par comprendre qu'il avait la tête dans son oreiller et que Nat était en train de sauter sur son dos. Il se retourna, faisant tomber le petit blond sur le lit.

-Il est quelle heure ? demanda son père en râlant.

-Neuf heures, et l'avion part dans une heure.

Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, et Harry s'écria :

-Parce que vous avez envie de partir en voyage maintenant !

Draco entra à ce moment dans la chambre.

-Nat, va finir ta valise au lieu de jouer.

Son fils obéit, mais dit tout de même en sortant de la chambre :

-Mais papa Ry veut plus qu'on aille en vacances !

Harry, qui s'était fait violemment réveillé, demanda un câlin à son mari. Mais ce dernier refusa, lui ordonnant d'aller avant tout se brosser les dents si il voulait l'approcher. Une fois revenu de la salle de bain, il se colla contre Draco, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

-Mes gosses sont des ingrats, se plaignit-il. Ils rejettent mon cadeau avant de m'attaquer parce qu'ils ont changés d'avis pendant la nuit.

-Ne fait pas l'enfant, Harry. Ils t'ont peut-être vexé, mais tu ne vas pas annuler le voyage pour si peu.

-Je ne fais pas l'enfant, grogna Harry. Et fais moi un bisou d'abord.

Draco secoua la tête en souriant avant de l'embrasser.

-On a pas le temps pour faire ça ! les coupa Jamy d'un ton pressé. Jordan veux vous dire au revoir avant de s'en aller.

Les deux parents descendirent en maugréant dans le salon, où les attendaient Ely et Jordan. Les deux adolescents semblaient tous les deux heureux car le Réveillon de Noël s'était bien déroulé pour eux. Toute la famille était déjà plus ou moins au courant de leur relation et Jordan avait été accueillis très chaleureusement, ce qui avait rassuré Ely.

-Merci de m'avoir hébergé, dit Jordan Goyle à Harry et Draco.

-Tu pourras revenir ici quand tu veux, assura Harry.

Ely eut légèrement honte de son père, qui était toujours en pyjama en train de faire la conversation à son petit copain. Finalement, il jeta presque Jordan dehors avant d'ordonner à son père d'aller s'habiller rapidement à cause de leur retard.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde fut rassemblé dans le salon.

-Les valises sont prêtes ? vérifia Draco.

-Jamy il a une valise vide, rapporta Nat.

-Bin oui, pour mettre toutes les choses qu'on va acheter dedans ! Je suis fan de Parry Hotter, je vais pouvoir acheter plein de de truc dans son parc d'attractions !

-Oh, c'est cool ça. Je peux prendre une valise vide pour mettre les bonbons qu'on va acheter ?

-Non Nat, refusa Harry. On n'a rien oublié ?

-Si, s'exclama soudainement Draco, Monarque !

Il fut décidé que Monarque le Chat voyagerait avec eux, miniaturisé dans une des poches de Harry.

-Bon, toute la famille est là maintenant ? demanda Draco alors qu'il ne leur restait plus que cinq minutes pour arriver à l'aéroport.

Tout le monde s'accrocha au portoloin, et les six membres de la famille Potter-Malfoy disparurent immédiatement.

oOo

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à tout le monde ! :)

Gillyweed


End file.
